Dyskusja użytkownika:Didixi/1
THRENY Iana Kochanowskiego. Tales siut hominum mentes, quali pater ipse Iuppiter auctiferas lustravit lumine terras. Cum gratia & privilegio S.R.M. W Krákowie, W Drukárni Lázárzowéy: Roku Páńskiégo 1583 2 Orszuli Kochanowskiey. WDZIECZNEY, UCIESZONEY, NIEPOSPOLITEY DZIECINIE: KTORA CNOT WSZYTKICH Y DZIELNOSCI PANIENSKICH POCZATKI WIELKIE POKAZAWSZY: NAGLE, NIEODPOWIEDNIE, W NIEDOSZLYM, WIEKU SWOIM, Z WIELKIM A NIEZNOSNYM RODZICOW SWYCH ZALEM ZGASLA: IAN KOCHANOWSKI, NIEFORTUNNY OCIEC SWOIEY NAMILSZEY DZIEWCE ZLZAMI NAPISAL. Niemasz cie Orszulo moia. 3 Threny Ianá Kochánowskiégo. THREN I. Wszytki płácze, wszytki łzy Heráklitowé, Y lámenty, y skárgi Simonidowé, Wszytki troski ná świećie, wszytki wzdychánia, Y żale, y frásunki, y rąk łamánia, Wszytki á wszytki záraz w dom sye móy nośćie, A mnie płákać méy wdźięcznéy dźiéwki pomośćie: Z którą mię niepobożna śmierć rozdźieliłá, Y wszytkich moich poćiech nagle zbáwiłá. Ták więc smok, upátrzywszy gniazdo kryiomé, Słowiczki liché zbiéra, á swé łákomé Gárdło páśie: tym czásem mátká szczebiece Uboga, á ná zbóycę co raz sye miece, Próżno: bo y ná sámę okrutnik zmiérza, A tá niebogá ledwé umyka piérza. Próżno płakać, podobno drudzy rzeczećie: Cóż prze Bóg żywy, nie iest próżno na świećie? Wszytko prózno: mácamy gdźie miękcéy wrzeczy, A ono wszędy ćiśnie: błąd wiek człowieczy. Niewiem co lżéy, czy w smutku iáwnie żáłowáć, Czyli sye z przyrodzeniem gwałtem mocowáć. 4 THREN II. Ieslim kiédy nád dźiećmi piórko miał zábáwić, A kwoli temu wieku lekkié rymy stáwić: Bodayże bych był ráczéy kolébkę kołysał, Y z drugiémi nieważné mamkom pieśni pisał: Któremiby dźiećinki noworodne spiły, Y swoich wychowáńców lámenty toliły. Tákié frászki mnie zbiéráć pożyteczniéy było, Niżli, w co mię nieszczęśćié moie dźiś wpráwiło, Płákáć nád głuchy grobem méy wdźięcznéy dźiewczyny, Y skárzyć sye ná srogość ćiężkiéy Proserpiny. Alem użyć w oboygu iednákiéy wolnośći Niemógł: owom ominął, iáko w doyrzáłośći Dowćipu coś ránégo: ná to mię przygodá Gwałtem wbiłá, y moia nienagrodna szkodá. Ani mi teraz łácno dowiádáć sye o tym, Iaka mię z płáczu mego czeka cześć nápotym. Niechćiałem żywym śpiéwáć, dźiś umárłym muszę, A cudzéy śmierći płácząc, sam swé kośći suszę. Próżno to, iakié szcześćié ludźi náśláduie, Ták w nas álbo dobrą myśl, álbo złą spráwuie. O práwo krzywdy pełné: o znikomych ćieni Sroga, nieubłagána, nieużyta kśieni: Tákli moiá Orszulá, ieszcze żyć ná świećie Nieumiawszy, muśiáłá w ránym umrzáć lećie? Y nienápátrzawszy sye iásnośći słonecznéy, Poszłá niebogá widźiéć kráyów nocy wiecznéy: 5 A boday áni byłá świátá oglądáłá: Co bowiem więcéy, iedno ród, á śmierć poznáłá? A miásto poćiech, któré winná z czásem byłá Rodźicom swym, w ćiężkim ie smutku zostáwiłá. THREN III. Wzgárdźiłáś mną dźiedźiczko moiá ućieszona, Zdáłác sye oycá twego bárźiéy uszczuplona Oyczyzná, niżlibyś ty przestáć ná niéy miáłá: To prawdá, żeby była nigdy niezrownáłá Z ránym rozumem twoim, z pięknémi przymioty, Z których sye iuż znáczyły twoie przyszłé cnoty. O słowá, o zabáwo, o wdźięczné ukłony, Iákóżem ia dźiś po was wielce zásmęcony. A ty, poćiecho moiá, iuż mi sye nie wróćisz Ná wieki, ani moiéy tęsknice okroćisz. Nie lza, nie lza, iedno sye zá tobą gotowáć, A stopeczkámi twémi ćiebie náśladowáć, Tám ćię uyźrzę da Pan Bóg: á ty więc z drogiémi Rzuć sye oycu do szyie ręczynkámi swémi. THREN IIII. Zgwałćiłáś, niepobozna śmierći, oczy moie, Zem widźiał umiéráiąc miłé dźiéćię swoie, Widźiałem, kiedyś trzęsłá owoc niedoyrzáły: A rodźicom nieszczesnym sercá sye kráiáły. 6 Nigdyćby oná byłá bez wielkiéy żáłośći Moiéy umrzéć nie mogłá, nigdy bez ćiężkośći, Y serdecznégo bolu, w którymkolwiek lećie Mnieby smutnégo byłá odbiegłá na świećie: Alem ia iuź z iéy śmierći nigdy żáłośćiwszy, Nigdy smutnieyszy nie mógł być, áni teskliwszy. A oná (by był Bóg chćiał) dłuższym wiekiem swoim, Siła poćiech przymnożyć mogłá oczom moim. A przynamniéy tym czásem mógłem był odpráwić Wiek swóy, y Persephonie ostátniéy sye stáwić: Nie uczuwszy ná sercu ták wielkiéy żáłośći, Któréy równia niewidzę w téy tu śmiertelnośći. Nie dźiwuię Niobie, że ná martwé ćiáłá Swoich namilszych dźiatek pátrząc, skámięniáłá. THREN V. Iako oliwká máła pod wysokim sádem Idźie z źiemie ku górze máćierzyńskim szládem, Ieszcze áni gáłązek, áni listkow rodząc, Sáma tylko dopiero szczupłym prątkiem wschodząc: Te iesli ostré ćiérnié, lub rodné pokrzywy Uprzątáiąc, Sádownik podćiął ukwápliwy, Mdleie záraz: á zbywszy śiły przyrodzonéy, Upada przed nogámi mátki ulubionéy. Tákći sye méy namilszéy Orszuli dostáło: Przed oczymá rodźiców swoich rostąc, máło Od żiemie sye co wzniózwszy, duchem záraźliwym Srogiéy śmierći otchnioná, rodźicom troskliwym 7 Unóg martwa upádłá. O zła Persephono, Mogłáżeś ták wielu łzam dáć upłynąć płono? THREN VI. Ućieszna moiá śpiéwaczko, Sappho słowieńska, Ná którą nie tylko moiá cząstká źiemieńska, Ale y lutnia dźiedźicznym práwem spáść miáłá: Tęś nádźieię iuż po sobie okázowáłá: Nowé piosnki sobie tworząc, niezámykáiąc Ustek nigdy, ále cáły dźiéń prześpiéwáiąc: Jako więc lichy słowiczek w krzaku źielonym, Cáłą noc prześpiéwa gardłkiem swym ućieszonym. Prędkoś mi názbyt umilkłá, nagle ćię sroga Smierć spłoszyłá, moiá wdźięczna szczebiotko droga. Nie násyćiłáś mych uszu swymi piosnkámi, Y tą trochę teraz płácę sowićie łzámi: A tyś áni umiéráiąc śpiéwáć przestáłá, Lecz mátkę, ucáłowawszy, tákeś żegnáłá: Iuż ia tobie moiá mátko, służyć nie będę, Ani zá twym wdźięcznym stołem mieyscá záśiędę: Przyydźie mi klucze położyć, sáméy precz iacháć, Domu rodźiców swych miłych wiecznie zániecháć. To, y czego żal oycowski nie da serdeczny Przypomináć więcéy, był iéy głos ostáteczny. A mátce, słysząc żegnánié ták żáłośćiwé, Dobré serce, że od żálu zostáło żywé. 8 THREN VII. Nieszczesné ochedéstwo, żáłosné ubiory, Moiéy namilszéy cory: Po co mé smutné oczy zá sobą ćiągniećie? Zálu mi przydáiećie. Iuż ona członeczków swych wámi nie odźieie: Niemász, niemász nádźieie. Uiął ią sen żelázny, twárdy nieprzespány: Iuż letniczek pisány, Y uploteczki wniwecz, yi paski złoconé, Mátczyné dáry płoné. Nie do tákiéy łóżnice, moiá dźiéwko droga, Miáłá ćię máć uboga. Doprowádźić: nie tákąć dáć obiecowáłá Wypráwę, iákąć dáłá. Giezłeczkoć tylko dáłá, á lichą tkaneczkę: Oćiec źiemie bryleczkę W główki włożył: niestétyż, y posag, y oná W iednéy skrzynce zámknioná. THREN VIII. Wielkiéś mi uczyniłá pustki w domu moim, Moiá droga Orszulo, tym zniknienim swoim. Pełno nas, á iákoby nikogo nie było: Iedną máluczką duszą ták wielé ubyło. 9 Tyś zá wszytki mówiłá, zá wszytki śpiéwáłá, Wszytkiś w domu kąćiki záwżdy pobiegáłá. Nie dopuśćiłáś nigdy mátce sye frásowáć, Ani oycu myśleniem zbytnim głowy psowáć: To tego, to owégo wdźięcznie obłápiáiąc, I onym swym ućiesznym śmiéchem zábawiáiąc. Teraz wszytko umilkło: szczéré pustki w domu, Niémász zábawki, niemász rośmiać sye nikomu: Z káżdégo kątá żáłość człowieká uymuie, A serce swéy poćiechy dármo upátruie. THREN IX. Kupićby ćię mądrośći zá drogié pieniądze, Która (iesli prawdźiwie mienią) wszytki żądze, Wszytki ludzkié frásunki umiész wykorzenić, A człowieká tylko nie w Aniołá odmienić: Który niewié co boleść, frásunku nie czuie, Złym przygodam nie podlégł, stráchom nie hołduie: Ty wszytki rzeczy ludzkié masz zá frászkę sobie, Iednáką myśl ták wszcześćiu, iáko y w żáłobie Záwżdy niesiesz: ty śmierći nigdy sye nie boisz, Bespieczną, nieodmienną, niepożytą stoisz. Ty bogáctwá nie złotem, nie skarby wielkiémi, Ale dosytem mierzysz, y przyrodzonémi Potrzebámi: ty okiem swym nieuchronionym Nędzniká upátruiesz pod dáchem złoconym. A uboższym niezayźrzysz szcześliwégo mienia, Ktoby iedno chćiał słucháć twego upomnienia. 10 Nieszcześliwy ia człowiek, którym látá swoie Ná tym strawił, żebych był uyźrzał progi twoie. Terazem nagle z stopniów ostátnich zrzucony, Y miedzy inszé ieden z wiela policzony. THREN X. Orszulo moiá wdźięczna, gdźieś mi sye podźiáłá? W którą stronę, w którąś sye kráinę udáłá? Czyś ty nád wszytki niebá wysoko wnieśioná? Y tám w liczbę Anyołków máłych policzoná. Czyliś do Ráiu wźiętá? czyliś na szcześliwé Wyspy záprowadzoná? czy ćię przez teskliwé Charon ieźiorá wieźie? y nápawa zdroiem Niepomnym, że ty niewiész nic o płáczu moim: Czy człowieká zrzućiwszy, y myśli dźiewiczé: Wźięłáś ná śię postáwę, y piórká słowiczé? Czyli sye w czyścu czyśćisz, iesli z strony ćiáłá Jákakolwiek zmázeczka ná tobie zostáłá? Czyś po śmierći tám poszłá kędyś piérwéy byłá, Niżeś sye ná ma ćiężką żáłość urodźiłá? Gdźieśkolwiek iest, iesliś iest, lituy méy żáłośći, A nie możeszli w onéy dawnéy swéy całośći, Poćiesz mię, iáko możesz: á staw sye przedemną Lubo snem, lubo ćieniem, lub márą nikczemną. THREN XI. 11 Frászká cnotá, powiedźiał Brutus poráżony: Frászká kto sye przypátrzy, frászká z káżdéy strony. Kogo kiedy pobożność iego rátowáłá? Kogo dobroć przypádku złégo uchowáłá? Nieznáiomy wróg iákiś miésza ludzkié rzeczy, Nie máiąc áni dobrych, áni złych ná pieczy. Kędy iego duch więnie, żaden nie ulęże, Prawli, krzywli, bez bráku káżdégo dośięże. A my rozumy swoie przedśię udáć chcemy, Hárdźi miedzy prostaki, że nic nie umiemy. Wspinamy sye do niebá, Boże táiemnice Upátruiąc: ále wzrok śrniertelnéy źrzenice Tępy ná to: sny lekkié, sny płoché nas báwią, Które sye nam podobno nigdy nie wyiáwią. Záłośći co mi czynisz: owa iuż oboie Mam stráćić, y poćiechę, y baczenié swoie? THREN XII. Zaden Oćiec podobno bárźiéy nie miłował Dźiéćięćiá, żaden bárźiéy nád mię nie żáłował. A téż ledwie sye kiedy dźiéćię urodźiło, Coby łáski rodźiców swych ták godné było. Ochędożne, posłuszné, karné, nie pieszczoné, Spiéwáć, mówić, rymowáć, iáko co uczoné. Káżdégo ukłón tráfić, wyráźić postáwę: Obyczáie Pánieńskié umiéć y zabáwę. 12 Rostropné, obyczáyné, ludzkié, nie rzewniwé, Dobrowolné, ukłádné, skrómné y wstydliwé. Nigdy oná poranu karmie niewspomniáłá, Aż piérwéy Bogu swoie modlitwy oddáłá. Nieposzłá spáć, áż piérwéy Mátkę pozdrowiłá, Y zdrowié rodźiców swych Bogu poruczyłá. Záwżdy przećiwko Oycu wszytki przebyć progi, Záwżdy sye urádowáć, y przywitáć z drógi. Káżdéy roboty pomoc: do káżdéy posługi Uprzédźić było wszytki rodźiców swoych sługi. A to w ták máłym wieku sobie poczynáłá, Ze więcéy nád trzydźieśći Mieśięcy niemiáłá. Ták wielé cnót iéy młodość, y tákich dźiélnośći Nie mogłá zniéść: upádłá od swéy buynośći, Zniwá niedoczekawszy: kłośie móy iedyny, Ieszcześ mi sye był niezstał, á ia twéy godźiny Nie czekáiąc, znowu ćię w smutną źiemie śieię: Ale pospołu z tobą grzebę y nádźieię. Bo iuż nigdy nie wznidźiesz, áni przed moiemá Wiekom wiecznie zákwitniesz smutnémi oczymá. THREN XIII. Moiá wdźięczna Orszulo, boday ty mnie byłá Albo nie umiéréłé, lub sye nie rodźiłá. Máłé poćiechy płácę wielkim żálem swoim, Za tym nieodpowiednym pożegnánim twoim. Omyliłáś mię, iáko nocny sen znikomy, Który wielkośćią złota ćieszy zmysł łakomy. 13 Potym nagle ućiecze: á temu ná iáwi Z onych skárbów ieno chęć, á żądzą zostáwi. Tákeś ty mnie Orszulo droga uczyniłá, Wielkiéś nádźieie w moim sercu rozniéćiłá: Potymeś mię smutnégo nagle odbieżáłá, Y wszytki moie z sobą poćiechy zábráłá, Wźięłáś mi zgołá mówiąc, dusze połowicę: Ostátek przy mnie został ná wieczną tęsknicę. Tu mi kámień Murárze, ćiosány połóżćie, A ná nim tę nieszczesną pámiątkę wydrożćie. ORSZULA KOCHANOWSKA TU LEZY KOCHANIE OYCOWE, ALBO RACZEY PLACZ Y NARZEKANIE. OPAKES TO NIEBACZNA SMIERCI UDZIALALA: NIE IAC ONEY, ALE MNIE ONA PLAKAC MIALA. THREN XIIII. Gdźie té wrotá nieszczesné, którémi przed láty Puszczał się w źiemie Orpheus, szukáiąc swéy stráty: Zebych ia też tą śćiészką swéy namilszéy córy Poszedł szukać, y on bród mógł przebyć, przez który Srogi iákiś przewoźnik woźi bládé ćienie, Y w lásy niewesołé Cyprysowé żenie. A ty mię niezostaway, wdźięczna lutni moiá, Ale zemną pospołu pódź áż do pokoiá Surowégo Plutoná: owa go to łzámi, To témi żałosnémi zmiękczywá pieśniámi. 14 Ze mi moię namilszą dźiéwkę ieszcze wróći, A ten nieuśmiérzony wemnie żal ukróći. Zginąć ći mu nie może: tuć sye wszytkim zostáć: Niech sye tylko niedoszłéy iágodźie da dostáć. Gdźieby też ták kámienné ten Bóg serce nośił, Zeby tám smutny człowiek iuż nic nie uprośił: Cóż temu rzéc? więc támże iuż zá iedną drógą Zostáć, á z duszą záraz zewléc troskę srogą. THREN XV. Erato złotowłosa, y ty wdźięczna lutni, Skąd poćiechę w swych troskách biorą ludźie smutni: Uspokóyćie ná chwilę strapioną myśl moię, Póki ieszcze kámienny w polu słup nie stoię, Leiąc ledwie nie krwáwy płácz przez mármór żywy, Zálu ćiężkiégo pámięć, y znák nieszczęśliwy. Mylę sye: czyli pátrząc ná ludzkié przygody, Skromniéy człowiek uważa y swé własné szkody? Nieszczesna mátko (ieśli przyczytáć możemy Nieszcześćiu, co prze głupi rozum swóy ćiérpiemy) Gdźie teraz twych śiedm synów, y dźiéwek ták wielé? Gdźie poćiechá: gdźie radość? y twoie weselé? Widzę cztérnaśćie mogił: á ty nieszcześliwa, Y podobno ták długo nád wolą swą żywa Obłápiasz źimné groby, w których, (ách niebogo) Skłádłáś dźiateczki swoie zágubioné srogo. Tákié więc kwiáty leżą kosą podśieczoné, Albo deszczem gwałtownym ná źiemię złożoné. 15 W którą nadźieię żywiesz? czego czekasz więcéy? Czemu śmierćią żałośći niezbywasz co pręcéy? A wászé prędkié strzáły, álbo łuk co czyni Niepochybny, o Phoebe y mśćiwa bogini: Albo z gniewu (bo winná) álbo więc z lutośći. Dokonayćie prze bogá iéy biédnéy stárośći. Nowa pómstá, nowa kaźń hárdą myśl potkáłá: Dźiatek płácząc Niobe sámá skámieniáłá: Y stoi ná Sipylu mármór nieprzetrwány: Iednák y pod kámieniém żywią skryté rány. Iéy bowiem łzy serdeczné skałę przenikáią, Y przeźroczystym z gory strumieniem spadáią. Skąd źwiérz y ptástwo piie: á tá W wiecznym pęćie Tkwi w rogu skáły wiátrom szálonym ná wstręćie. Ten grób nie iest ná martwym: ten martwy nie w grobie: Ale samże iest martwym, samże grobem sobie. THREN XVI. Nieszcześćiu kwóli, á swoiéy żałośći, Która mię práwie przéymuie do kośći, Lutnią, y wdźięczny rym porzućić muszę, Ledwie nie duszę, Zywem? czy mie sen obłudny frásuie? Który kośćianym oknem wylátuie, A ludzkié myśli tym y owym báwi, Co błąd na iáwi. O błędźie ludzki, o szalone dumy: Iáko to łácno, pisáć sye z rozumy, 16 Kiedy po woley świát mamy, á głowá, Człowieku zdrowá. W dostátku będąc ubóstwo chwalemy, W roskoszy żałość lekce szácuiemy: A póki wełny skąpéy prządce stáie, Smierć nam zá iáie. Lecz kiedy nędzá, álbo żal przypádnie, Ali żyć nie ták iáko mówić snádnie: A śmierć dopiéro w ten czás nam należy, Gdy iuż k nam bieży. Przécz z płáczem idźiesz, Arpinie wymowny, Z miłéy oyczyzny? wszák nie Rzym budowny, Ale świát wszytek miastem iest mądremu Widzeniu twemu. Czemu ták bárzo córki swéy żáłuiesz? Wszák sye ty tylko sromoty wiáruiesz: Insze wszelákié u ćiebie przygody Ledwe nie gody. Smierć mówisz straszna tylko niezbożnému: Przéczże sye tobie umrzéć cnotliwému Niechćiáło: kiedyś prze dotkliwą mowę Miał podáć głowę? Wywiódłeś wszytkim, nie wywiódłeś sobie: Łácniéy rzéc, widzę niż czynić, y tobie, Pióro Anielskié: duszę tóż w przygodźie: Co y mnie bodźie. Człowiek nie kámień: á iáko sye stáwi Fortuná, tákich myśli nas nábáwi. Przeklęté szcześćié: czy snać gorzéy duszy, Kto rány ruszy. 17 Czáśie pożądnéy Oycze niepamięći, W co áni rozum, áni tráfią święći: Zgóy smutné serce, á ten żal surowy Wybiy mi z głowy. THREN XVII. Pańska ręká mię dotknęłá, Wszytkę mi rádość odięłá: Ledwie w sobie czuię duszę. Y tę podobno dáć muszę. Lubo wstáiąc goré iáśnie, Lubo padnąc Słońce gáśnie: Mnie iednáko serce boli, A nigdy sye nieutoli. Oczu nigdy nie ususzę, Y ták wiecznie płákáć muszę: Muszę płákáć: o móy boże, Kto sye przed tobą skryć może? Próżno morzem nie pływamy: Próżno w bitwach nie bywamy: Ugodźi nieszcześćie wszędźie, Choć podobieństwá nie będźie. Wiódłem swóy żywot ták skromnie, Ze ledwie kto wiedźiał q mnie. A zazdrość, y złe przygody Nie miáły mi w co dáć szkody. Lecz pan, który gdźie tknąć widźi, A z przestrogi ludzkiéy szydźi, 18 Zadał mi raz tym znácznieyszy, Czymem iuż był bespiecznieyszy. A rozum który w swobodźie, Umiał mówić o przygodźie, Dźiś ledwé sam wié o sobie: Ták mię podpárł w méy chorobie. Czásemby sye chćiał popráwić, A mnie ćigżkiey troski zbawić: Ale gdy siędźie ná wadze, Zalu ruszyć niema władze. Próżné to ludzkié wywody, Zeby szkodą niezwáć szkody: A kto sye w nieszcześćiu śmieie, Iabych ták rzekł, że száleie. Kto záś ná płácz lekkość wkłáda, Słysząc dobrze co powiáda: Lecz sye tym żal nie hámuie, Owszem więtszy przystępuie. Bo máiąc zránioną duszę, Rad y nie rad płakáć muszę, Co snaść nie cześć: to ku szkodźie, Y zelżywość serce bodźie. Lékárstwo to, prze Bóg żywy, Ciężkié ná umysł troskliwy: Kto przyiaćiél zdrowia mégo, Wynaydźi co wolnieyszégo. A ia zátym łzy niech leię, Bom stráćił wszytkę nadźieię Bo mię rozum miał rátować, Bóg sam mocen to hamować. 19 THREN XVIII. My nieposłuszné, Pánie, dźieći twoie, W szczęśliwé czasy swoie Rzadko ćię wspominamy: Tylko roskoszy zwykłych używamy. Nie baczym, że to z twéy łaski nam płynie: A ták że prędko minie, Kiedy po nas wdźięcznośći Nieuznasz, Panie, zá twé życzliwośći, Miéy nas ná wódzy, niech nas nierospycha Doczesna roskosz licha. Niechay ná ćię pomniemy, Przynamniey w káźni, gdy w łásce niechcemy. Ale Oycowskim nas karz obyczáiem: Boć przed twym gniewem z táiem: Ták iáko śniég niszczeie, Kiedy mu Słóńce niebieskie dogrzeie. Zgubisz nas prędko wiekuisty Panie, Jesli nád nami stánie Twa ćiężka Boska ręká: Sámá niełaská iest nam sroga męká. Ale od wieku twoia lutość słynie: A piérwéj świát zaginie, Niż ty wzgárdźisz pokornym: Choćia był długo przećiw tobie spornym. Wielkie przed tobą są występy moie: Lecz miłośierdźie twoie, Przewyższa wszytki złośći: Użyy dźiś Pánie nádemną litośći. 20 THREN XIX. álbo SEN. Załość moiá długo w noc oczu mi niedálá Zámknąć, y zemdlonégo upokoić ćiáłá. Ledwie mię na godźinę przed świtániem swémi Sen leniwy obłápił skrzydły czarnáwémi. Ná ten czás mi sye mátká właśnie ukazáłá, A ná ręku Orszulę moię wdźięczną miáłá. Jáka więc po paćiorek do mnie przychodźiłá, Skoro z swego posłánia ráno sye ruszyłá. Giezłeczko białé ná niéy, włoski pokręconé, Twarz rumiána, á oczy ku śmiéchu skłonioné. Patrzę, co dáléy będźie, áż mátká ták rzecze: Spisz, Ianie? czy ćię żałość twoiá zwykła piecze? Zátymem ćiężko westchnął, y tak mi sye zdáło, Zem sye ocknął: A oná pomilczawszy máło, Znowu mówić poczęłá: Twóy nieutólony Płácz, synu móy, przywiódł mię w té tu wászé strony, Z kráin bárzo dálekich, á łzy gorzkié twoié, Przeszły áż y umárłych taiemné pokoie. Przyniosłámći ná ręku wdźięczną dźiéwkę twoię, Abyś ią mógł oglądáć ieszcze, á tę swoię Serdeczną żáłość uiął: która ták uymuie Sił twoich, y ták zdrowié nieznácznie twé psuie: Jáko ogiéń suchy knot obraca w pérzyny, Dármo nie upuszczáiąc namnieyszéy godźiny. 21 Czyli nas iuż umárłé maćie zá stráconé? Y którym iuż náwieki słońce iest zgászoné: A my owszem żywiémy żywot tym ważnieyszy, Czym nád to grube ćiáło duch iest szłáchetnieyszy. Ziemia w źiemię sye wraca, á duch z niebá dány Miałby zginąć, áni ná mieyscá swé wezwány? Oto sye ty niefrásuy: á wierz niewątpliwie, Ze twoiá namileysza Orszuleczká żywie. A tu więc tákim ći sye kształtem ukazała, Jákoby sye śmiertelnym oczom poznáć dáłá. Ale między Anioły, y duchy wiecznémi, Jáko wdźięczna iutrzenka świéći: á zá swémi Rodźicámi sye modli: iáko to umiáłá Zwámi będąc: choć ieszcze słów niedomawiáłá. Jeśliżeć téż z tąd rośćie żałość, że iéy látá Piérwéy są przyłomioné, niżli tego świátá Roskoszy záżyć mogłá: o biédné, y płoné Roskoszy wászé, któré ták są usádzoné, Ze w nich więcéy frásunków, y żáłośći więcéy. Czego ty doznáć możesz sam z śiebie napręcéy. Ućieszyłeś sye kiedy z dźiéwki swéy ták wielé, Zeby poćiechá twoiá, y ono weselé Mogło porównáć z twoim dźiśieyszym kłopotem? Nie rzeczesz tego, widzę: Także trzymay o tem Jákoś doznał: áni sye frásuy, że ták rána Twoiéy ze wszech namilszéy dźiéwce śmierć zesłána. Nie od roskoszyć poszłá: poszłáć od trudnośći: Od pracéy, od frasunków, od złez, od żáłośći: Czego świát ma ták wiele, że by téż co było W tym docześnym żywoćie człowieczeństwu miło: 22 Musi smák swóy utráćić prze wielkość przysády, A przynamniéy prze boiazń nieuchronnéy zdrády. Czegóż płáczem, prze boga? czegóż niezażyłá? Ze sobie swym poságiem Páná nie kupiłá: Ze przegrożek, y cudzych fuków niesłucháłá: Ze boleśći w rodzeniu dźiatek nieuznáłá: Ani umié powiedźiéć, czego iéy troskliwa Mátká doszłá: co z więtszym utrapieniém bywa, Czy ie rodźić? czy ie grzéść? Tákieć pospolićie Przysmáki wászé, czym wy sobie świát słodźićie. W niebie szczéré roskoszy, á do tego wieczné: Od wszelákiéy przekázy wolné, y bespieczné. Tu troski nie pánuią, tu pracéy nie znáią: Tu nieszcześćié, tu mieyscá przygody niemáią. Tu choroby nie naydźie, tu niémász starośći: Tu śmierć łzami karmiona niema iuż wolnośći. Zyiem wiek nieprzeżyty: wiecznéy używamy Dobréy myśli: przyczyny wszytkich rzeczy znamy. Słońce nam záwżdy świéći, dźiéń nigdy niezchodźi, Ani zá sobą nocy niewidoméy wodźi. Twórcę wszech rzeczy widźiem w iego máiestaćie, Czego wy wćiele będąc prózno upátrzaćie. Tu wczás obróć swé myśli, á choway sye ná té Nieodmienné, Synu móy, roskoszy bogáté. Doznałeś co świát umie, y iego kochánié: Lepiéy ná czym ważnieyszym zásadz swé stáránié. Dźiéwka twoiá dobry lós (możesz wierzyć) wźięłá, A właśnie w swoich rzeczach sobie ták poczęłá, Jáko gdy kto ná morze nowo sye puśćiwszy, A tám niebespieczeństwo wielkié obaczywszy, 23 Woli názad do brzegu: Drudzy co podáli, Zagle wiátrom, ná ślepé skáły powpadáli: Ten mrozem zwyćiężony, ten od głodu zginął: Rzadki coby do brzegu ná desce przypłynął. Smierći zniknąć nie mogłá, by téż dobrze byłá Onę dawną Sybillę wiekiem swym przeżyłá. To co miáło być potym, uprzédźić woláłá: Tymże mniéy tego świátá niewczásów doznáłá. Drugie po swych namilszych rodźicách zostáią, Y ćiężkiégo śiroctwá nędzné doznawáią. Wypchną drugą zá mężá ledá iáko z domu, A máiętność zostánie sam to bóg wié komu. Biorą drugié i gwałtem: á biorą y swoi: Ale y w hordách cześć sye wielka ich zostoi. Gdźie w niewoli pogáńskiéy, y w służbie sromotnéy Łzy swe piią, czekáiąc śmierći wszytkokrotnéy. Tego twéy wdźięcznéy dźiéwce báć sye iuż nie trzebá, Która w swych młodych lećiéch wźiętá iest do niebá, Zadnych frásunków tego świátá nie doznawszy, Ani grzéchem dusze swéy drogiéy pomázawszy. Iéy tedy rzeczy, Synu (niémász wątpliwośći) Dobrze poszły, áni stąd używay żáłośći. Swoie szkody ták szácuy, y omyłki swoie, Abyś nieprzepámiętał, że baczenié twoie Y státeczność iest droższa: W tę bądź przedśię pánem, Iáko sye kolwiek czuiesz w poćiechy obránem. Człowiek urodźiwszy sye záśiadł w práwie takim, Ze ma być iáko célem przygodom wszelákim: Z tego trudno sye zdźiéráć: pocznimy co chcemy: Jesli po dobréy woli niepóydźiem: muśiemy. 24 A co wszytkich iednáko ćiśnie, niewiem czemu Tobie ma być, Synu móy, naćiężéy iednému. Smiertelna, iáko y ty, twoiá dźiéwka byłá: Póki iéy zámierzony krés był, poty żyła: Krótko w prawdźie, ále w tym człowiek nic nie włada: A wyrzéc też co lepiéy, nie łácno przypada. Skryte są Páńskié sądy: co sye iemu zdáło, Nalepiéy żeby sye też y nam podobáło. Łzy w téy mierze niepłatné: gdy raz duszá ćiáłá Odbieży, prózno czekáć, by sye wróćić miáłá. Ale człowiek nie zda sye praw szcześćiu w téy mierze, Ze szkody pospolićie tylko przed sye bierze: A tego baczyć niechce, áni miéć w pámięći, Co mu téż czásem pádnie wedle iego chęći. Táć iest władza fortuny, móy namilszy synie: Ze nie ták uskárzáć sye, kiedy nam co zginie, Iáko dźiękowáć trzebá, że wżdam co zostáło: Bo to wszytko nieszczęśćie w ręku swoich miáło. A ták y ty folguiąc práwu powszechnému, Zágrodz drógę do sercá upadkowi swemu: A wto pátrzay, co uszło ręku złéy przygody: Zyskiem człowiek zwáć musi, w czym nie popadł szkody. Ná koniec, w co sye on koszt, y oná utrátá, W co sye praca, y twoie obróćiły látá? Któréś ty niemal wszytkié strawił nád kśięgámi, Máło sye báwiąc świátá tego zábáwámi. Terazby owoc zbiéráć z swoiego szczépienia: Y rátowáć w záchwianiu mdłégo przyrodzenia. Cieszyłeś przed tym inszé w takiéyże przygodźie: Y będźiesz w cudzéy czulszy, niżli w swoiéy szkodźie? 25 Teraz Mistrzu sam sye lécz: czás Doktór każdemu. Ale kto pospolitym torem gárdźi, temu Tak poznégo lékárstwá czekáć nieprzystoi: Rozumem ma uprzédźić, co inszé czas goi. A czás co ma zá fortél? dawnieyszé świéżémi Przypadkámi wybiia, czásem weselszémi: Czásem téż z téyże miáry: co człowiek z baczeniem Piérwéy niż przyidźie, widźi: y tákim myśleniem Przeszłych rzeczy nie wśćiąga, przyszłych upátruie: Y serce ná oboię fortunę gotuie. Tego sye synu trzymay: á ludzkié przygody, Ludzkié noś: Ieden iest Pan smutku, y nadgrody. Tu zniknęłá: Jam sye téż ocknął. Aczćiem práwie Niepewien, ieslim przez sen słuchał, czy ná iáwie. KONIEC THRENOW. 29 EPITAPHIUM Hánnie Kochanowskiey. Y TYS HANNO ZA SIOSTRA PREDKO POSPIESZYLA, Y PRZED CZASEM PODZIEMNE KRAIE NAWIEDZILA ABY OCIEC NIESZCESNY ZARAZ ODZALOWAL WSYTKIEGO, A NA TRWALSZE ROSKOSZY SIE CHOWAL.